


I Feel Redemption

by betweentheskies



Series: 100 Word Challenge [2]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Gen, Katy mentioned too, between their "breakup" and spelling bee, mention of Conner and Darien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheskies/pseuds/betweentheskies
Summary: “This will be… marvelous.”[Word of the Day: Marvelous]





	I Feel Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... who else can I write about when I get the word "marvelous???"
> 
> Alt summary: So you were broodin' in your basement with your boys the other daaayyyy....

“STRT!” A shrill voice rang out through the dimly lit basement. It was strange how a word that lacked vowels was still understandable.

“Roald,” the man in question responded as his eyes quickly darted from the TV screen to the small figure sitting criss cross on the couch before returning to the 90s game he was half-heartedly playing. 

“Stewart, I’m _bored,_ ” Roald continued, quickly falling onto his knees and scrambling to sit at his fearless leader’s side. “It’s a wonderful day today and we’re sitting in your basement,” he added on, fingers restlessly fumbling together on his lap. 

“Ever since Ka-” Roald’s words were cut off when Devon’s head suddenly whipped in his direction, a sneer on his face as he hissed at the now-realizing-he-misspoke man.

But Stewart dropped the controller into his lap and hung his head so that his chin was tucked into his chest. Devon may have cut him off but he knew what Roald was going to say. _Ever since Katy dumped you, you’ve been a wet blanket._ Katy… Precious, wonderful, alluring Katy. A gem. A dime. At one point, she was his, not those two bumbling Neanderthals that called themselves hockey players. 

Well, she was only kind of his because, really, she never actually acknowledged that they were an item. It probably was what hurt Stewart the most after the “breakup.” She would spend time with him, drive around in his car with him, go to The Weeknd concert with him but that was it. His lips never got to grace those of the illustrious Katy. At best, he touched her cheek maybe once or twice. He was always to be in her presence because she _let_ him, not because she _liked_ him.

And then she just… left him. Left him like he was not a deep, humbled being who was more than his greasy hair and fast-fading track marks. Left him to return to the group he had almost burned. She almost left him with no one to turn to.

“We can go to the dollar store! Showcase our skills to the world!” Roald continued in his almost annoyingly enthusiastic tone, inching closer to Stewart until his knees were pressed into the other man’s thighs, desperate now to make Stewart feel better.

“I don’t feel like showcasing my skills,” Stewart mumbled, hands laying dead in his lap.

“We can throw rocks at cars?” 

“The last time we did that we almost threw one at Wayne’s truck and we had to hide down here for a week.”

The room went silent for a moment. 

“Well, you know what’s in two weeks,” Roald quietly spoke up, a gleam in his eyes as he looked up towards Stewart.

At the reminder of the upcoming events of the town, a small smile started to form at the edges of Stewart’s mouth. Of course he knew what was coming up.

“The Letterkenny Adult Spelling Bee,” Stewart spoke under his breath.

“And who was last year’s champion?” Devon added on, catching what Roald was trying to do.

“I was.” 

“Sorry, who was?”

“Me, I was the Letterkenny Adult Spelling Bee!” Stewart repeated himself, this time much louder than he spoke before, which was just another mumble under his breath. 

“C’mon, why don’t we practice for that. You must keep your title!” Roald enthusiastically cried out as he scrambled to his feet, making sure to not stumble too much over the low coffee table. There was a dictionary somewhere and Darien and Connor were too out of it to join the search.

Devon leaned his shoulder against Stewart to momentarily grab his attention. “And for the second year in a row, you can defeat _her,_ ” he added on with a raise of an eyebrow. The best way of getting over an ex was to continue to grind their pristine spelling bee champion status into the dirt. This comment caused an even wider smile to appear on Stewart’s face as he lifted his head and spoke in his usual measured tone.

“This will be… _marvelous._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check back tomorrow for another story!


End file.
